Hidden Mysteries
by Performer101
Summary: Nick learned he was a Grimm, now he must face bigger challenges. Told through the point of views of Nick, Juliette, and Monroe. I don't own any characters from "Grimm".
1. Hidden Mysteries

Chapter One

Hidden Mysteries

Nick

The sound of a gunshot in my own home, shocked me. Juliette knows how to use a gun, but that was not the question. It was why. I headed for the house, taking care not to scare anyone. I opened the door, carefully, and I went inside.

"Juliette!" I shouted.

No answer. I sighed, and walked into the house, further. Pointing my gun everywhere I heard movement. Then, suddenly, I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Hello, Nick."

I looked up to find Juliette coming down the stairs. "Juliette, are you okay?" I asked, immediately. "I thought I heard a gunshot."

She smiled, and jumped into my arms. "Whoa, there!" I cried, with a smile.

"I'm sorry, I just missed you." She whispered.

"I missed you, too." I said, kissing her on the forehead.

"You sure there was no gunshot?" I asked.

"No, I was watching a police-drama show and I had the volume up loud and they shot something. I'm sorry if it scared you." She whispered. I smiled, lightly. "It's okay, hungry?" I asked. "Yes, I am, actually." She said.

"I don't feel like cooking and I bet you don't either, let's order us some pizza." I said, with a smile. She answered back with a smile, "I'd love some pizza."

###

We sat at the table eating the pizza, silently.

"Juliette, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." I whispered.

Juliette just smiled. "It's alright." She whispered. "Let's just forget about it."

I smiled back, and took another bite out of my pizza.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

My phone rang, and I went to answer it. "Burkehardt." I said.

"Nick, there's a crime scene over by City Hall, we need you." Hank said.

"Alright, I'll be right there." I whispered.

"Juliette, I have to go, they need me at City Hall." I told her once I got off the phone. Juliette shook her head. "Don't go!" She cried. "Juliette, I have to." I whispered. "I'll be back."

Then, I grabbed my coat and gun and headed out the door.


	2. Unknown Secret

Chapter Two

Unknown Secret

Juliette

Once I was sure Nick was gone, I headed back out of the dining room. I climbed the stairs back to our room, and closed the door. I turned back to the almost lifeless body on the floor. "You live with a Grimm?" it muttered.

"Shut up!" I screamed, kicking it where it was wounded. "Now, I want to know where your leader is."

He shook his head. "I can't tell you." He muttered, voice shaking. "You know, my patience is just about run dry!" I cried, my claws coming out. I tore one claw into his leg. "Now, tell me, where is your leader." I commanded.

He gulped. "You can keep asking that, same old question, but you'll never get an answer!" He cried. "Well, suit yourself Mauseherz!" I cried, before slashing it's head off. I sighed, wiping my hands. "Sorry, but I needed to know." I whispered.

Now the next part was, scrubbing the blood off the walls, and hiding the body. I smiled, this was going to piece of cake. I then took the body by its ankles and threw it out the window. I then went to hide with the bushes already there, before going back inside the room, and scrubbing the floors and walls clean of blood, making sure I wore gloves.

Just then, the phone rang, and I went to answer it. Nick. I sighed, before answering it. "Hello, sweetie, what's up?" I asked.

"Uh, we've got a dead body here nothing to write home about, what about you…how are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm doing well." I said, with a smile, going to sit on the bed.

"I'm glad, because I have to pull another late one…" he whispered. I sighed. "Not again…" I whispered, as I began scrubbing the floor as hard as I could.

"Sorry, Hank and I need to investigate this a little more." Nick said.

"Alright," I said, with a smile. "I'll be waiting."

"Good, get some sleep." He said.

"Alright." I said, then I hung up.

It took me three hours to scrub all the blood off from the floor and the surrounding walls. Then, I went outside and went and got the dead body lying in the heap of bushes. I found his car he was smart enough to hide, and drove it into a pole to make it look like he was in a car when it happened.

I then, put the body in the driver's seat and I threw the gloves in the trash. I then, headed home where I was in desperate need of a shower.


	3. Questions

Chapter Three

Questions

Nick

I sat in my chair, at the computer, trying to figure out what happened. How did Lauren Taylor die? She had scratches covering every inch of the body….could she have been scratched to death? But, I then shook my head.

She couldn't have.

"Hey, Captain said to go home…what are you still doing here?" Hank asked. I smiled. "I should ask you the same." I whispered. "Yeah, I just was heading, did you find anything new?" He asked.

"No, nothing. So far, this death's been clean, only scratches." I said, looking at Hank.

He frowned. "Could it be possible she was attacked?" I asked. "Possibly, who called 911?"

"A man, uh, he owns the pool shop near the lake, his name is Stanley Potter." He said. I nodded, rising to my feet. "I'm going to question him tomorrow." I whispered.

"Okay, I'll see if I can't get any more witnesses or clues from the body." Hank whispered. I then walked out of the station, heading to my car. The death, seemed unrealistic. The scratches seemed bad, but not enough to cause death.

We still didn't have the information we needed from Dr. Harper. I got into my car, and I began to drive. Only to stop at Rosalee's shop before heading home.

I walked into the store.

"Hey," Rosalee said, with a smile. "I was just about to close up shop, what can I do for you?"

"Yeah, did you find out anything about the Adalind's cat?" I asked. Rosalee frowned. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that." She whispered. "Tell me." I spat, not wanting to waste time.

"If you really want to know," she began, but was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

"Burkehardt," I said.

"Nick, we gotta another, a car crash…Sergeant Wu called this in, and didn't suspect it as an accident, bout ten miles from your place." Hank said.

"I'll be right there." I said. I hung up.

"Sorry, I have to go."

"No, it's alright." Rosalee said, as he left.

I got into my car, and headed over to the place.

Sirens and people crying sounded everywhere, as I found a place to park. "What's up?" I asked. "Why do you need detectives?"

"Because, something doesn't feel right about this," Wu answered. "It feels…almost staged."

"Staged?" Hank asked. "Why would anyone want to stage their own death?"

"Uh, Wu," I said, going close to the victim, and placing two fingers to their neck to feel for his pulse. "He's definitely, dead." I said.

"I think it wasn't an accident." Wu said. "And you can either believe or not believe me, but I think we have a case here."

I sighed. "Fine." I said. "We have a case."


	4. To Keep

Chapter Four

To Keep

Monroe

I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello," I mumbled, not fully awake.

"Monroe?" a female's voice asked.

"Yes, is this Rosalee?" I asked.

"Yes, look, Monroe, Nick…" she trailed off, not completing her sentence. "Nick what?" I asked, rising out of bed.

"Nick, wants to know what happened to Juliette, should I tell him?" she asked.

"No." I answered, firmly, walking to the window.

"Monroe, Nick's going to find out sooner or later." Rosalee said. "Let him find out now, and let us all deal with it."

"Rosalee, he loves her. It will tear him apart if he has to kill Juliette." Monroe replied. "Who says she'll have to die?" Rosalee asked. "Maybe we should tell him."

"Rosalee, you know why we can't tell him." I said, sitting down on the couch in my living room. I heard a sigh. "He has a right to know, Monroe." She whispered.

I shook my head.

"Just leave it alone, test it again..are you positive that Adalind gave her cat the…potion." Was the only word I could think to call it.

"Yes, but I can test it again." She said, she sounded irritated though.

"Good." I said. "Listen, Rosalee, I appreciate this."

"Yeah, yeah." She said, hanging up. I rose out of my chair long enough, for my phone to ring again. This time, it was Nick. "Hello?" I asked. "Monroe, I need your help." He said.

"Yeah, " I said. "What do you need?"

"I need your advice." Nick replied. "With what?" I asked.

"A case," he replied. "Two actually."

"What's up, Nick?" I asked.

"I can't tell you now, I'm heading home," He answered. "But, I'll come by your house tomorrow morning and I'll fill you in."

"Alright, bye, Nick." I said.

"Bye, Monroe." He said.


	5. Determination

Chapter Five

Determination

Nick

I came into the house, with all the lights turned off. Juliette must be asleep already. I climbed the stairs to our room, to find her asleep. I changed into some PJs, I started to lie down when I catch something from the corner of my eye. I slowly rose out of the bed, and went to get a closer look.

A small stain of red was on the wall. "What is that?" I asked. I touched it with my pointer finger. It didn't come off. I pressed my nose against the wall, to see if it smelled. No smell. I sighed. I was going to have to check it out more in the morning.

I went back to bed and fell asleep.

###

I woke up to Juliette in the shower. I sighed, as I rose out of the bed, and I went back to the area. It was totally impossible to tell what it was. "Good morning, sweetheart," Juliette said, with a smile. Her red hair was wet, and she was wrapped in a towel.

"Good morning," I said.

"What are you doing?" Juliette asked.

"Uh, I found this speck of red on the wall." I said, motioning towards the wall.

She looked at it. "Oh, it's nothing…I was painting my toenails and I missed and got the wall." She said.

I looked at her toenails, which were clear; unpainted. "Juliette, you don't have paint on your nails." I said. She smiled. "I took it off, the color wasn't working for me." She explained. "Right, look, I have to go over to a friend's house, but I'll be back in time to watch that movie you wanted." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Really?" She asked.

"Of course, I will." I whispered, before changing into some clothes and headed to Monroe's place.

I was going to find out what Monroe knew about these cases.


End file.
